I Love You Part 2
by bellacullen167
Summary: So for all of you who had read 'I Love You', this is just the second part to it. :D  Enjoy! :D
1. Snow Storm

BPOV

It's been a year now and everything is perfect, although it might not seem so perfect at times. Nothing can be perfect right? It's life I guess.

"Hey," Edward says and kisses my cheek.

"Hey. Though you had to work."

"Not anymore... Have you seen it outside?"

"No..."

"It's snowing really bad."

"Oh. Well lucky you," I put my plate in the sink.

Edward comes up behind me and turns me around facing him.

"Lucky us," He murmurs and kisses me softly.

"What about Nessie?" I ask.

"Well I'd rather not make my mom drive out in this kind of weather," He kisses me again so I kiss him back.

Edward picks me up by the hips and walks to our room not even bothering to close the door. I tug his jacket off and throw it on the floor then undo his tie just as he lays be on the bed then takes my tank top off. He rubs my scars that are on my sides before grinding himself lightly into me. I moan softly.

Edward hadn't liked that I had turned to cutting after I had been raped but forgave me anyways.

Flashback!

"Why would you do that, Bella?" Edward asks me angerly.

I say nothing.

It's been a week since I moved into his place.

"Answer me please!" He tries to control his anger.

"I don't know," I mutter but In all honesty I know that's one of the biggest lies I ever said.

Well besides someone asking me for gum and me lying saying I don't.

Edward sighs and pulls me to him. "Promise me something."

"What?" I ask.

"Promise me you'll stop."

I say nothing again.

The room grows so quite that I can hear the crickets.

"Promise me," He whispers.

I don't think I can keep that promise.

"Promise," I say softly.

Edward leans his head on mine and kisses me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

End of flash back!

We both get our release and calm down. Edward lets his body collapse ontop of mine but makes sure not all his body weight is on me. I kiss him.

My cell phone rings so I press a button to make it shut up.

EPOV

"Might be important," I tell Bella.

"Call back later if it is," She kisses me again.

I deepen the kiss as I spread her legs open a little more then settle between them until she pushes her body against mine. I put one arm right above her butt and the other around her upper back, pulling her closer as I run my tongue along her bottom lip.

B+E

After we take a shower together we make some lunch and watch a movie.

BPOV

My back is against the arm of the couch with some pillows behind me and Edward is laying between my legs with his head on my stomach. His arms are around my waist. We are watching _'Criminal Minds'_ right now. Edward for some reason, loves to call an hour show with a continuous part to it a movie, but it's not.

"When is this over?" He mumbles.

I roll my eyes. "Its only been a half hour."

Edward groans softly.

"Take a nap then, just not on me. This is getting really uncomfortable right now."

He chuckles and sits up but only to pull me ontop of him on my stomach.

"I love you," He says in my ear.

"I love you too," I say and kiss his cheek then lay my head on his chest.

His hands go up and down my back softly, almost feather like. I remember when I had Nessie and we got to come home three days later. Edward had been so busy that I had little to no help at all. Rosalie couldn't help because, she has her own daughter to take care of. Alice wasn't able to help because, she had a broken arm and a sprained foot. Edwards mom couldn't help because, she was out of town for two weeks. Even when she took a nap I still needed to stay up to wash the dishes, clean the house, try to feed myself, and wash the laundry. It's now 5:00 in the after noon so Edward should be coming home soon.

"Bella?" I hear him come in.

Scratch that. He's home now.

"What?" I say a little aggravated.

He comes into the kitchen with me. "What's wrong?" He asks

What's wrong? HE DID NOT JUST ASK ME WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG!

"Oh I don't know the dishes aren't done, I have to do the laundry, clean the dishes, take care of Renesme, change her dippers, give her a bath, and try to get food in my fucking system and I'm tired as hell!" I yell at him.

"Calm down lo-" He starts.

"You really don't want to tell me to clam the hell down right now!" I growl.

"Go take a nap! I'll do it!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME EDWARD CULLEN! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN DOING ALL OF THIS SHIT! YOUR ALWAYS AT WORK!"

Edward smashes his lips against mine to make me quite. His lips soften when he knows I won't start yelling at him again.

"Go take a nap," He says when he pulls away.

Looking back at that fight now, I notice we never really had a fight. Edward snoring softly from under me as I run my hands in his hair.

"I love you," I whisper to him.

A/N: So I hope you guys liked it! Nessie will be coming in in the next chapter! I wasn't sure if I was going to post a second part to my story but I did want to so there it is! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)


	2. Da da nut

BPOV

The snow keeps coming down. Its starting to drive me a little crazy really, Esme hasn't been able to bring Nessie back home and it feels off without her in the house and me not having to take care of her. Edward couldn't go to work for the past few days because of the ice on the roads and with all the freaking snow. I love having Edward home but I have more to clean with him than I have with Nessie, and that's pretty sad seeing as she is baby and he's the adult.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks me.

I nod slightly. "Just feels weird with out her home, I guess."

"But it feels like old times, doesn't it?"

I shrug a little. "I suppose. But those days are the past now aren't they? This is the present times."

"If only, if only," He kisses my head and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have wanted Renesme?"

" Of course I would still want her, Bella."

"It's not so bad is it?" I ask him.

"Not bad at all, love. Not bad at all."

" I hope she comes home soon. Its kind of driving me crazy right now. And sadly you make more of a mess than her."

"Hey!" He yells.

I laugh at him. "Do you deny making messes around the house?"

Edward mumbles incoherently.

"Well"?" I smile.

"No…"

"Don't worry. I have two kids to take care of now."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Nessie."

"You are so mean! And when did I start having sex with my mom then?"

I roll my eyes. "For one I would never have sex with one of my kids. And two, I really hope that you haven't had sex with your mom. That would be just way too weird and I would never want to see you again."

"I meant _you."_

"But I am not your mom."

Edward growls at me and I laugh then go over and sit on the couch.

"Now that right there is rude little miss."

"says the one who didn't help me with our baby when she was born and ready to come home."

"I helped!"

" Not at first!"

"But I did eventually."

"Yeah when I yelled at you."

"I swear I was starting to see grey hairs when I looked in the mirror for the first time in a week."

"I help now."

"Never said you didn't."

"Old lady," Edward mumbles.

"Don't get mad at me for something you didn't do."

"Well mom is supposed to be dropping her off very soon so you'll be able to take care of both of your babies."

"Grreeaatt! Twice the mess."

Edward laughs and walks over to me then kisses my head.

"you know you love us."

"Maybe Nessie… You I'm not so sure of," I smile.

"Now now. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all."

I pinch his cheek.

"OW!"

I laugh. "There! I didn't say anything mean!"

"You little-"

"Now now. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all."

Theres a nock on the front door and Edward goes and opens it.

I hear Nessie squeal and that puts a smile on my face.

"Bella! Your second child is here!" Edward yells at me.

I come in and pick her up. "And how is my baby doing?" I ask her as she smiles.

"What's all this about?" Esme asks.

"Edward being a nut is all," I tell her.

"Hey! I am not no nut!"

"Only a nut would say that," I tell him and Esme laughs.

"Da da," Nessie says. "Nut."

We all stare at her shocked.

She has never really tired to speak and I love that she said that Edward was a nut.

"Da da no nut," Edward says back to her.

She nods and smiles.

"Nuhhu!"

She nods again and smiles while squealing.

A/N: Sorry its not so good but I'm really really tired right now. Well review please! J 


End file.
